Our Promise
by Shad0wpLay
Summary: What if Mikan and Natsume made promise to each other?


**FLASHBACK**

Mikan and Natsume promised to each other that a year after they graduated

At Alice Academy, they will meet each other again.

"Natsume, I'm going to my home now so please promised me that we're

Going to meet each others again okay??" Mikan said tears lining at her eyes.

"Yes after a year from now, meet me at the Sakura Tree near a hill in your hometown. 10 am got that??"

"Hn" Natsume said then gave her a peck on her lips. After they broke apart, Natsume walked away from Mikan waving his hand his back facing her so she wouldn't see the tears lining his eyes.

"Natsume!! Don't forget that idiot!!!!!" Mikan shouted now tears uncontrollably falling from her eyes.

"_I wouldn't forget so don't you dare forget that too," They thought at the same time._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mikan thought happily, as she brushed her soft brown locks and tied it up in pigtails. Since that day, Mikan promised to her self that she would only tie up her hair in pigtails at the day she and Natsume promised to each other's.

"It's been a year since then." Mikan said to herself looking at the mirror looking very excited.

"Better get going!" Mikan said as she dashed out of her bedroom.

"Bye bye Grandpa!!" Mikan said goodbye to her grandpa's picture and locked her house.

Mikan was running heading for the Sakura tree when she passed by a crowded people. It looks like an artist went to her town.

"_Hmm..wonder what's going on there. Nah!! Natsume might be there already. Ohh no!! I'm going to be late!!" Mikan thought as she ran as fast as she can._

"NATSUME NATSUME!!" Mikan called out but find no one.

"Guess he's late." Mikan said then sat down under the shade of sakura tree her back leaning on the tree's trunk.

Then Mikan fell asleep because she didn't get to sleep at her house because of excitement.

After 2 hours, it's already 12 noon and Mikan felt hungry so she woke up,

"Ohh!! I fell asleep." Mikan exclaimed as her tummy growled, Mikan blushed a little and looked around her.

"Natsume??"

"He's not here."

"Grr.. I'm going to kill him if he forgot about this day!! I waited for long then he will just forget it! Cursed him!! " Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs just then her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Mikan stop wasting your time waiting for that idiot."

"Why?! Ohh meanie Hotaru you never changed."

"Because…"

"Because what??"

"Because he's dead." Mikan's eyes widened as she heard what hotaru said.

"What did you say??" Mikan asked trembling.

"You heard me right, he died just now."

"Mikan?? Mikan?? Come to the hospital near your house. Mikan?? Are you listening to me?!?!"

Mikan's phone slipped from her hands and fell from her knees. She buried her hands in her face crying.

"No no no no! SO, you really forget our promise. You idiot! Why?!?! Why didn't you come?!? You really don't care of our promise! You forgot about it! Our promise, it's now useless." Mikan said crying her eyes out her hands gripping tightly at the grass.

Well Natsume didn't really forgot about his day because he died when he is on the way to the Sakura tree.

**FLASHBACK**

Natsume woke up early and took a bath, he wore a casual dress, and his hair was on a cool messy look.

"Wait for me polka dots." Natsume said with a small smile on his face barely noticeable then went out of his house.

Natsume is walking coolly a group of girls following him.

"Ugly hags" Natsume muttered and suddenly a black cat with brown orbs jumped to the road with a small bell on its neck.

Natsume's eyes widened as he saw a car going to hit the cat.

So he quickly runs to the cat and pushed the cat aside as the car bumped him hardly. Bloods scattered to the road, car, and all over Natsume's body. Slowly the driver went out of his car looking puzzled.

"Ohh..Sorry mister.. What in the world made you run just that??" He asked as his eyes widened and walked to him. Then people started crowding the placed that you couldn't see any single thing through that crowded place.

"Oh my, poor guy." Someone whispered and now people started whispering to each other's as a running girl with a brown hair passed by them.

Then the driver held Natsume's wrist then slowly shook his head.

"He's dead." He said in a low tone.

Then some people started crying, when Hotaru saw the scene, she walked to them.

"What's going on here??" Hotaru asked as she scanned the room and her eyes widened when he saw Natsume with blood all over her body.

She then asked someone to explain everything to her after that he called Ruka.

"Ruka??"

"Hotaru??"

"Yes, go near Mikan's house right now!! Natsume's…… dead." Hotaru said then hung the phone. Then Ruka arrived he looked so sad, he approached Hotaru and she hugged him. After that, they send Natsume to the hospital near Mikan's house.

"I'll go call Mikan, you inform the others." Hotaru said her bangs covering her eyes. "Natsume you are a big idiot wasting your life for that kitten. How about Mikan??" Hotaru said to no one particularly and called Mikan.

**End of flashback**

**SO how was my first oneshot?? Hahahha please review.. And thanks for those who read my very first oneshot!! Hehehe Thank you!! BTW, I changed my penname. Hehehe… Hope you like it!! ******

♥Love Lots☺

Pampered-PrincesS


End file.
